


Eu Vejo...

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Eu Sonho/Eu Vejo [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Portuguese, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Eu vejo o lugar vazio ao meu lado, ele é inóspito; inabitável. Não por falta de oxigênio ou pela presença de alguma substância danosa à vida humana, mas sim por você ser o único capaz de preencher aquele espaço."





	Eu Vejo...

Eu vejo o lugar vazio ao meu lado, ele é inóspito; inabitável. Não por falta de oxigênio ou pela presença de alguma substância danosa à vida humana, mas sim por você ser o único capaz de preencher aquele espaço.

Eu vejo o invisível, ele é composto pelo amor que sinto por você e pela falta que me consome por você estar tão longe.

_Me alimento de conceitos abstratos._

Talvez você só ainda não tenha se tornado abstrato porquê consigo vê-lo em minha mente, vejo seu rosto brincalhão e seus olhos cor de âmbar.

Entretanto não seria errado dizer que você é parte abstrato, pois não posso tocá-lo ou senti-lo, pelo menos não mais.

Eu vejo o sol se pôr do lugar onde estou e me pergunto se você o vê nascer.

Eu vejo as folhas secas caindo das árvores no outono e me pergunto se você está vendo as flores crescerem aos montes na primavera.

Onde está você, Judai?

Ainda hoje o vejo partindo, lá nos confins das minhas tão dolorosas memórias. Vejo sua mão acenando, vejo sua silhueta se afastando, vejo sua sombra ser engolida pela imensidão do oceano junto com aquele barco e então…

Eu não vejo mais nada...

...só o espaço vazio ao meu lado, o conceito abstrato da sua presença.

 


End file.
